


Weld the gates to heaven shut ( the moonchild come to harm)

by convexity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence crying, Credence in pain, Dubious Consent, Grindewald toying with Credence, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Im sorry I make things up and there might be contradictory content in canon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, back massage, very very dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexity/pseuds/convexity
Summary: “They say the pain you cannot bear will kill you outright.” Grindelwald murmured absently,  hand wandering slowly lower, into the band of Credence’s only article of  clothing, making Credence suddenly very aware that Mr Graves was watching.  “It’s nonsense, of course, but they say it.”Credence wakes screaming in pain. Grindelwald and Graves come to his aid- and stay for a while.





	Weld the gates to heaven shut ( the moonchild come to harm)

Credence woke burning, writhing. He felt a bone deep ache. Invisible fire raced across the surface of his skin at random intervals, licking him with a pain he had never felt the likes of, not in broken bones or scraped knees or even the open wounds from the belt.

He didn’t hear himself screaming until someone was at his side in the dark. Hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him up to sitting in the bed, sheets tangled around his bare thighs and feet. Grindelwald tilted his face up and side to side with rough hands, examining.

“What’s the matter with you?” He gritted out. He gave Credence a bruising shake of the shoulders as if to rouse him from a dream. Credence remembered the slap his silence had earned him before, in the ruined house, but it was the least of his concerns.

“Tell me where it hurts or I can’t help you.”

Credence tried to speak but a wave of pain hit, like hot pokers being held to his skin. He arched his back and screamed through gritted teeth, writhing against the invisible intrument of his torture.

Graves was in the doorway- the electric lights came on with a click.

Grindelwald lifted the shirt from Credence’s torso, splayed a hand on his milky ribs, the skin cool to the touch. Though nothing appeared outwardly wrong, Credence howled again, sharp with anguish and tinged with panic now.

“Not his appendix, is it?” Graves asked.

‘No,’ Grindelwald snapped, but prodded and pushed over Credence’s bare abdomen and side anyway. Credence whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest protectively and rocking back and forth, waiting for the next wave of pain.

“ _Please_ ,” He whispered, an aborted entreaty for help. Pain wracked him again and he covered his face with his hands, muffling the raking sob that followed. Delirious, he tried to wrench away from Grindelwald and pitch sideways onto the bed. Grindelwald held him tight around his biceps, muttered a spell that lasted for two of Credence’s stuttering screams.

When the pain immediately subsided Credence gasped from the relief, going slack as a doll. He was sobbing subduedly, he realized a few moments later, the lump in his throat high and painful.

“Look at me, child.” Grindelwald said, loosening his vice-like grip on Credence’s arms. Credence raised his head, focused on Grindelwald’s wolfish eyes through tears.

“Does it hurt still?” Grindelwald asked him softly. He shook his head.

“Thank you.” He choked desperately, knowing Grindelwald had stopped that hideous pain with his magic. Grindelwald lifted a hand languidly to swipe at Credence’s tears with the back of his thumb.

“What’s happ-” his voice broke as a shudder tore involuntarily through his lungs and made him cough so hard he gagged.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He half expected a blow for being so sloppy. None came. He felt embarrassed suddenly by his vulnerability, the desperation he’d just shown in the face of such acute pain.

“What’s happening to me?”

“It’s the Obscurus.” Came Grave’s measured voice from the doorway. “Dark magic that powerful doesn’t come without some nasty side effects. Have you had anything like this happen before?” he asked, brows knit and arms folded, still in his day clothes minus the waistcoat, the iron pressed creases on the front of his trousers still sharp. Credence shook his head, looked back and forth between the two men whos full attentions were trained on him.

“I mean…not like that. Sometimes I would get really bad bruises from nowhere or…”

He saw skepticism on Grave’s face.

“Not from… not from Ma. That.. she always did my hands or.. “ His blush deepened. “Or my backside. But nothing like that.”

He felt himself go breathless just at the memory of the pain.

“I’ve never felt..” Tears threatened again. He locked eyes with Grindelwald.

“I can’t stand that for long. Please.”

He didn’t know what he was pleading for, just that he would do anything to keep from feeling that again.

“I can keep it at bay with spellwork.” Grindelwald assured him gently, stroking his sweaty hair back from his forehead in a way that made Credence feel very much like a pet. He knew the powerful wizard was only interested in the Obscurus, in the potential destruction Credence could wreak. But as unused to kindness or mercy as he was, he knew he would take any that was offered to him, in whatever context.

“Did it feel like fire? Like burning?” Graves asked from the doorway. Credence nodded miserably.

“It could be a sort of transference of memory… memory in the sense that a force of magic has. It’s likely that a previous host, could be more than one, was burned at the stake. It’s an aggressive copy of that pain, on a loop… like a haunting.”

Grindelwald clicked his tongue at Credence. “No wonder you were fighting me so hard. Poor thing.”

Credence swallowed, afraid of reprimand for struggling against Grindelwald’s grip earlier. Instead Credence felt Grindelwald pulling him forward into his lap, turning him so that he was pressed with his back to Grindelwald’s torso.

“That’s the thing about pain. You think you can’t bear it- but the pain doesn’t care what you can bear, does it?”

He felt himself encircled in Grindelwalds arms. He let his head fall back onto Grindelwald’s shoulder, exhausted.

“…and it doesn’t matter what you think you can’t bear because you have no choice.” He began stroking down Credence’s belly, swirling two fingers lazily below his navel. Credence exhaled shakily, letting it happen, a well trained part of him feeling that his immediate arousal was wrong but also knowing it was exactly what Grindelwald liked to do to him while feigning ignorance. He focused on staying still while Grindelwald played with him, dipping his fingers lower each time.

“They say the pain you cannot bear will kill you outright.” Grindelwald murmured absently, the hand wandering slowly lower, into the band of Credence’s only article of clothing, just thin cotton unemntionables, making Credence suddenly very aware that Mr Graves was watching.

“It’s nonsense, of course, but they say it.”

“Could you treat that side effect independently, Gellert?” Graves was asking.

Credence let the feeling of being held wash over him, feeling the illusion of being cared for envelop him, even with the teasing touches making him squirm. Grinelwald’s hand stopped wandering, just held him across the chest.

“…Not sentient…but certainly moody…”

“…Your theory is a difficlt one to prove.”

“… does the cause truly matter?”

“There may not be a permanent solution,” Grindelwald was saying, and Credence realized he was being addressed again. He liked it better when he was just being held affectiontely, when he didn’t have to think anout the correct answer or behavior- what they wanted from him was so ambiguous.

“But you won’t have to feel it for long. You just call for me and I’ll make it stop, hmm?”

Credence didn’t want to think about how it could happen at anytime, over his head like a raincloud, but he nodded into Grindelwald’s shoulder gratefully, turning his body sideways and letting his arms go up around the man’s neck loosley. A smug hum told him he hadn’t done anything wrong. “That’s it,” Grindelwald crooned, oddly tender with him. Credence was getting good at ignorning the feeling of danger underlying these moments. There were worse things. Of that, he was sure.

“That’s it. You don’t have to worry, not while I’m here. See- you should never be apart from me. What would happen if I hadn’t been right here?”

Credence closed his eyes. Pain on a loop. Burning at the whim of something rooted inside him, not knowing when it would stop.

“Don’t think too hard on it.” Grindelwald had one arm around his back and one at the base of his neck, squeezing lightly in a way that made Credence lighteaded with pleasure. All of Grindelwald’s touches felt to Credence instensely deliberate despite their casusal facade.

“I wont let it hurt you.” He whispered into Credence’s ear.

Credence felt a kiss pressed to the side of his neck and he shivered, tilting away to expose the skin there to Grindelwald. Anything Grindelwald wanted, he could have. He didn’t know what he could offer but it was all on the table. An amused huff of air preceded the next kiss, this one slower, painfully tender. Credence didn’t understand why Grindelwald gave him these type of attentions. He’d never been looked at that way, never truly been looked at at all. Grindelwald made him feel desired. Looked at him like something delicious, always caressing him and stopping just short of licentiousness. It was dizzying.

Grindelwald kept kissing his neck, tongue and teeth making his skin rise up in gooseflesh, an almost ticklish arousal making his world shrink to just that spot that Grindelwald’s mouth was trained on, the current kiss his sole thought. He squirmed as the chills raced up his spine and down his ribs and seemed to pool in his groin.

His eyes opened slowly to see Graves, who was watching aloofly from the doorway. Seeing Credence look at him he nodded and gave him a small smile, his professional countenance softening for the boy. There was kindness in Grave’s dark eyes, Credence realized. Kindness that was always absent from Grindelwald’s no matter how sweetly he was treating his obscurial. Credence whimpered when Grindelwald pulled away.

"That shirt’s damp with sweat...Arms up,” he ordered, and Credence did as he was bid, raising his arms so that Grindelwald slipped his night shirt off him let it fall to the side. He felt the urge to cross his arms over his body, cover his nakedness and both to keep from shivering from the chill in the room. He must’ve made a false start at it because Grindelwald tsked at him, took his hands and pulled them down, away from his body to rest by his sides.

“No need for that charming modesty of yours, it’s just me.” As an afterthought, he added, “well, and Percival.”

Without his shirt or the full body contact Credence felt a chill go through him. Observant as always, Grindelwald turned to Graves in the doorway.

“He’s cold.” Taking it as invitation, Graves lifted his shoulder from the doorjamb, crossed the hardwood floor to sit on the bed just behind Credence. Credence held his breath as Grave’s warm hands came up to his bare shoulders, squeezed them gently but firmly, thumbs rubbing into his muscles, tensed from his ordeal.

“Your posture is poor.” Graves commented, and Credence felt shame like a brand. He knew he slouched, it was from years of trying to be smaller than his traiterous body would let him be, trying to stay out of everyone’s way, away from their notice, their disdain. From flinching from Ma, from curling in on himself for days after a beating, an animal licking it’s wounds. Always on guard, always in retreat, even in his sleep.

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Mr Graves.” He  apologized.

“Don’t be, Credence. I don’t believe it’s your fault.” He couldn’t see Grave's face but his voice was reasurring enough on its own.

Grave’s thumbs dug a little deeper, wrenched a low moan from him as the muscles were pulled and massaged. He looked up to Grindelwald who was wearing an easy grin, watching him unravel under Grave’s ministrations. Grindelwald reached out to Credence’s face, stroking his knuckles down the boy’s jaw and watching how being touched by both of them at once was more than he knew what to do with.

“Percival, I really wish you could see his face.” Grindelwald purred with a hint of amusement.

Percival didn’t answer, just moved his hands over Credence’s shoulderblades, his neck, squeezing the sharp caps of his shoulders and repeating the touches, getting less gentle as Credence’s muscles began to allow it but never hurting. When he finally pulled away with a final gentle pat to the boy’s shoulder, Credence thought he might levitate from the tingly, blissed feeling in his body. No one had ever touched him in that way, he realized. Not once, not ever.

“There you go,” Grindelwald reached for Credence, gripping the tops of his bare thighs in a full- handed pinch that ached, only a little unpleasantly.

“That’s the most at ease I’ve ever seen him, Percival. Apart from when he was unconscious, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Percival echoed, tugging Credence around to look at him.

“Do you think you could sleep now, Credence?” Credence knew that he might be imagining some of the kindness he thought he saw in Grave's eyes. He might be wanting it badly enough to mistake a look or a touch. Why would Percival Graves care about him? He didn’t have designs on his parasite’s power like Grindelwald clearly did. He didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.

“I…” Credence looked to Grindelwald for approval. He looked mildly annoyed, which was enough to set Credence’s heart racing. He’d felt like Grindelwald wanted to play with him for a bit longer, their perpetual game of cat and mouse.

“It’s alright, pet.” Grindelwald encouraged. Was it a trick? Credence didn’t know.

He wanted to sleep, felt exhaustion at his eyelids and in his rubbed-sore muscles. Yet he wanted mostly to give Grindelwald anything and everything he wanted. Grindelwald was protecting him from the world, and also now from the dark force inside him that was apparently wild and dark enough to torment it’s own host. If Grindelwald was angry with im and that pain started up again… who could help him? Graves? Somehow he doubted it. Grindelwald had known a way to stop it immediately, when they didn’t even know what it was. That power was intoxicating.

“Will you stay with me?” Credence asked Grindelwald timdily. Grindelwald chuckled, glancing at Graves briefly before nudging Credence back down onto the pillows. Graves stood to get out of the way.

“Of course, liebchen. I’ll stay with you all night if you’d like.” Credence was relieved Grindelwald was pleased, but didn’t like the undertone he heard in the words. It felt like a riptide one could become caught in unsuspectingly, and the mainland could be lost forever in an instant. Graves headed for the door.

“You’re kicking Pecival out? The insolence on you.” Grindelwald chided. Graves paused, finger on the lightswitch. His glance at Grindelwald was admonishing.

“No!” Credence corrected himself quickly. There was the trap.

“Mr Graves…I didn’t mean to be rude.” Why would Mr Graves stay, though? He looked tired, shadows around his eyes and silver-dark stubble on his chin, making him look older.

“Forgive me.” Credence mumbled, wanting to be thorough.

Graves sighed. “Nothing to forgive, Credence. Unless there is some pressing matter you need my assistance with, I’m going to bed.”

“Tuck the boy in,” Grindelwald suggested. “He’s had a rough evening. And he’s giving you doe eyes, Percvial. He’s wanted your affection since… well… since you were me.” A chesire smile. Graves looked irritated with that, but one look at a mortified Credence apparently changed his mind. He crossed back over to sit on the side of the bed, pulled the goosedown blanket over him.

“Are you alright?” He asked, smoothing the comforter around the boy’s bare shoulders. A hand went into Credece’s dark hair, growing quickly and unevenly from it’s shorn llines. Credence nodded, nudging up into the touch.

“What would you like?” Graves asked. Credence didn’t know what in the world he meant. To ask for something? When they were already being so easy on him?

“I couldn’t possibly…”

Grindelwald cut him off. “Answer the question, pet.”

Credence swallowed, wondering for a moment what it was he wanted. He looked up at Graves and was emboldened by the patience he saw in his eyes.

“Hold me?”

Graves pulled back the comforter to slide into the bed, fully dressed, next to Credence.

“Poor thing.” Grindelwald crooned at him, watching as Graves pulled him into his chest and he went so very willingly.

“You’ve been starved for a kind word or touch for so long you don’t even know how to ask for what you need, do you?”

Credence was feeling very warm and safe in Grave’s arms, but the wolf was circling, and the hairs on his neck told him not to ignore the warning in his mind.

“You want him to touch you, don’t you? No, no, it’s alright. None of that no-maj prudence they beat into you. I can see it in your eyes.”

Grindelwald gracefully aligned himself on the other side of Credence, a little higher on the pillows than he.

“Those eyes, and that skin… And so very obedient. You don’t know how pretty you are, do you?”

Credence pressed his back as close to Graves as he could, feeling security in the solid body behind him. He realized it was also a way for Grindelwald to corner him easily, but he couldn’t say his unease wasnt overshadowed by how much he enjoyed the praises Grindelwald gifted him.

“Isn’t he pretty, Percival?”

Graves made a gruff sound in the affirmative, rubbing this thumb against Credence’s bicep soothingly.

“Since you wont ask,” Grindelwald gripped the tip of Credence’s chin, tilted his head up.

“Will you let me touch you? Let me make you feel good while Percival watches?”

Credence heard himself whimper. He couldn’t say no. He wouldn’t. He needed Grindelwald’s protection too badly to deny him anything. But Grindelwald was asking him to say yes.

“Sir?” He stalled- even as his always-traitorous body began to glow with desire.

“I’ll take good care of you.” Grindelwald assured him. The serpent’s promises, honey-sweet.

Credence gripped Grave’s wrist tightly, asking for what he didn’t know. Trying to find a foothold.

“I told you no harm would come to you in my home.” Gaves said, not unkindly. “He’s not going to harm you- are you, Gellert?”

Grindelwald shook his head and blinked sincerely, that little grin still playing at his mouth.

“Be a good boy.” Graves whispered privately in his ear.

Credence nodded. That’s all he wanted. Grindelwald made it very difficult, but that’s all he wanted was to please. Grave’s arms tightened a fraction around him, and he dipped his head to kiss the side of Credence’s neck.

“Good boy,” Graves whispered again, having noticed the effect it had.

“Just let Percival hold you. That’s it.” Grindelwald began to stroke Credence’s lower belly again, slow, big circles with his flat palm.

“Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?” Credence shook his head a fraction.

“You were cold. It was in late October, and the wind was mean. You were handing out those obtuse little pamphlets for that church. Your hands were hurting you, I could tell.”

Credence didn’t remember the specific day that was being described. It sounded like so many of them.

“I wanted to take you home and wrap you up warm in my bed.”

“ _My_ bed.” Percival corrected casually. Grindelwald ignored him.

“And I wanted to take you home all for myself. I wanted to make you my little pet, make you come.”

Credence whimpered and pressed his hips up an inch, seeking attention from Grindelwald’s hand in lower places. Grindelwald obliged, vanishing the last of Credence’s clothes and taking his hand lower.

“ I wanted to tie you to the bed and make you come until you cried, until you begged me to stop,” He whispered, touching everywhere but Credence’s hardening cock. Grave’s could see him too, Credence realized, they both could- he was naked between them.

“I knew you’d be such a good boy for me.” Grindelwald nipped at Credence’s earlobe, ignoring the little twitches and rolls of the boy’s hips, touching him on his lower belly and thighs. Teasing. Graves was moving his hand over him now too, touching Credence’s chest as the boy lay in his arms.

Credence’s breath stuttered when his hand started to touch his sensitive nipple, working it between two fingers until it was taut and thrumming need through him like a lightning rod. Precum leaked from his cock onto his belly, and he fought the urge to beg for as long as he could, until he became afraid Grindelwald was waiting for exactly that.

“Please,” He whimpered.

“Please?” Grindelwald echoed innocently.

Graves moved his hand to the other nipple, pinched and pulled just this side of painfully. Credence’s cock bobbed, hopelessly friction-less.

“Want me to touch that pretty cock?” Grindelwald asked, squeezing his inner thigh. "You need me to touch it don't you?"

“Yes! Please!" Credence forgot all modesty as he begged openly. "Please touch me, Sir.”  

 _“Good boy_.” Graves praised into Credence’s ear.

He laid his head back against Grave’s shoulder and Grindelwald finally touched him. Credence thought he would not be able to stand the pleasure of it without spending into Grindelwald’s hand immediately, but the feeling of Grave’s hard cock behind him, pressing through the fabric of his work trousers into his ass distracted him a fraction. Grindelwald sped his strokes over Credence’s cock, licking into Credence’s ear and making his body convulse in a shudder. Graves worried his exposed nipple between his fingers, tugging upwards, and the sensations proved too much for his inexperience. He tried to tell them beforehand, but all he could do was cry out and buck in an ecstasy he’d never felt as he came hot onto his own belly.

He didn’t have time to think, to gasp, before Grindelwald was up and kneeling in the bed, and pulled him up onto his knees too, putting his arms around Credence’s shoulders and kissing his mouth. Credence realized through his pleasure-drunk haze that he cold hear Grave’s belt behind him, the sound of unbuckling, and instinctively he pulled away from the kiss in fear. He turned his head to see that Graves had simply discarded the belt as well as undone the front of his pants.

Credence turned back to Grindelwald, hoping he wasn’t cross with him for breaking the kiss. Grindelwald seemed to undertand it was the belt that spooked him and forgave his slip-up.

“You’re pretty when you come, you know that?” Was all he said. He undid his pants while looking Credence over posessively. Credence saw him exchange a nod with Graves over his shoulder.

“Put your mouth on my cock, pet.”

Credence did as he was bid, trembling as he bent to the task. He didn’t know what to do. He knew this was done, knew it’s euphemisms and the gist of it, but he didn’t know how he should move. Grindelwald fully anticipated this and was quick to slide his hands into Credence’s hair, grabbing short fistfuls and guiding the boys head at a languid, leisurely pace.

“Tongue flat,” he bade, and Credence rushed to obey. _Tell me what to do,_ he tried to say with his eyes, looking up at Grindelwald as his mouth stretched around his cock. _I’ll do it._

Grindelwald looked down at Credence, gave him a pleased curl of his lips, parted in carnal delight.

He felt Graves behind him then, twitched at the feeling of a broad palm flat on his naked backside, soothing him like a spooked horse.

“Credence, may I touch you?” Came Grave's measured voice. Grindelwald pulled himself from Credence’s mouth abruptly. The sudden loss of pressure on the back of his throat made Credence gag, saliva pooling on his tongue and falling in a string onto the comforter.

“Yes. Yes, Sir.” He answered, voice wobbly.

Grindelwald patted his cheek twice with two fingers and Credence opened his mouth again obediently. Tears were falling from his eyes, he reaized, a side effect of the cock he was trying in vain to fit in his throat. He struggled to keep his concentration, keep Grindelwald happy as Graves began to run his hands on the backs of Credence’s thighs, down his calves and gave his naked heels a squeeze. Credence felt exposed, the claiming touches reminding him how pinned he was with Grindelwalds cock in his mouth and Graves behind him. Graves started to touch his buttocks, kneading soft touches that alluded to where he was going to touch him next. Credence felt his cock twitch again in interest, though part of him was afraid of being fucked for the first time, wasn’t ready, not while he couldn’t talk or grit his teeth or beg Graves to be gentle.

As if reading his mind, Graves spoke softly to him, “I’m just going to touch you with my hands, Credence, I promise.”

Credence whimpered around Grindelwald’s cock to Graves in a way he hoped sounded grateful, and Grindelwald petted his tear-wet cheek fondly. Grave’s finger was slick when it dipped in between his cheeks and first caressed him there, most intimate of places. He toyed with him for a moment, circling the sensitive hole in the most maddeningly pleasurable way until Credence canted his knees farther apart, the only ‘ _please’_ he could manage with Grindelwald fucking his mouth.

Graves took the hint, pressed a slicked finger into Credence slowly. His other hand went between Credence’s legs, around his swollen cock. Credence would have whined an expletive when Graves’s finger went all the way inside him if he wasn’t still being good for Grindelwald. The pain flared and then subsided into a wonderful ache, and Graves stroked him through it, crooking his finger just so until Credence moaned wantonly against Grindelwald’s cock, coming again onto Grave’s hand helplessly.

The sight of Credence’s complete debauchery had Grindelwald pulling out and bringing himself off with a few strokes.

“Open your mouth,” he gritted out and Credence obeyed, feeling warm wet come fall on his lips and onto his proffered tongue, his chin. He licked what he could from his lips and Grindelwald hummed low in his throat at the sight of it, running a hand through Credence’s hair.

“You want his mouth Percival?” Grindelwald offered. “It’s sweet.”

Graves turned him around by his shoulders, holding his face in his hands and searching his eyes. Credence saw the haze lust cast over Grave’s expression, the way he lingered over Credence’s mouth before looking into his eyes.

“Hows that jaw?” He asked Credence. His jaw did ache, but it was already feeling better. He had made Grindelwald pleased with him, now he wanted to please Graves too, if he could. Their praise made him feel safe, desired.

“Fine, Sir.”

“And chivalry thrives,” Grindelwald taunted at the Director's concern over Credence’s comfort.

Grave’s leaned back into the pillows, nodded for Credence to follow. He went between the director’s legs, let himself be guided onto his hard cock by a firm hand, heard the throaty groan that escaped Graves when Credence’s wet mouth took his cock inside it. Grave’s hands didn’t fist in his hair as Grindelwald’s had, but caressed his scalp as he began to move.

“Mm, good boy.” Graves murmured.

Grindelwald seemed contened for the moment to lay on his side and watch Credence suck Graves off. Graves guided him gently, praising and encouraging him at every turn. Credences jaw began to ache fiercely, but it only made him more eager. He could stand it, he would push through discomfort for them, didn’t they see?

“Pretty little slut,” Grindelwald told him, making him whine. Graves guided Credence faster, a little deeper, until suddenly it was too much and he choked, pulling back reflexively, struggling to supress an involuntary gag. Percial let him go immediately.

“Im sorry,” Credence swiped quickly at a line of drool on his chin with his wrist, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Shhh, you’re fine, you’re doing so well.” Percival soothed him, smiling at him reasurringly.

“Here, lie up here on your stomach.” He suggested, patting the pillows next to him.

Credence obeyed, lying facebown and awaiting what, he didn’t know. His fear had melted into pleasure, ad he found himself trusting Graves entirely. He hadn’t wanted to, but there it was blooming in his chest, vulnerability and adoration fusing.

Graves came over the top of him, supporting most of his own weight on his forearm, and began to jerk himself off over Credence’s naked form. Credence rolled his hips, gripped one of Grave’s strong wrists near his head and when Graves swiped a hand over his lips he opened them, sucking on Grave’s forefinger, running his tongue along callouses, taking skin and salt. Graves groaned.

“That’s it. Gonna come all over that pretty ass. What a good little slut you are. Pretty baby….”

Credence whimpered appreciatively around Grave’s finger, wetting it and bobbing on it suggestvely. When he felt Graves come he stilled. He didn’t move, back cooling and sticky, until he felt Grave’s palm slide over him, erasing any evidence of their sin with magic.

Credence flipped onto his back, feeling wrung out as a rag and a little vulnerable again.

“Let’s drop the facade.” Grindelwald said, getting off the bed and standing.

“Credence, come along. I want you warming my bed tonight where you belong. Percival can have you tomorrow nignt, I suppose.”

Credence swung his legs over the bed, feeling very naked until Percival conjured a silky, simple black robe out of thin air and wrapped it around his shoulders, protecting his modesty.

“Sleep well sweetheart.”

 Graves took his leave without hesitation this time.

Credence wanted to be with Grindelwald, both for the affirmation his attention and affection gave him…. and for the possibility that the pain might come back- he wanted to be at the side of the only one in the world he knew could make it subside.

Grindelwald took Credence's hand, led him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [ come say hi on tumblr! ](http://bastardgirls.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **for a good time drink everytime credence blushes or grindelwald says 'pet'


End file.
